In the past many different forms of mulch or compost bin have been provided for the mulching of garden waste such as lawn clippings, leaves, small twigs etc, many of which are stationary bins designed to stand on a ground surface. In many methods of mulch making it is desirable to turn over the material within the bin at frequent intervals, and this process is difficult with a stationary bin requiring the manual use of a fork or similar implement. This problem has been overcome in the past by providing rotatable mulch bins which rotate about an axis extending through the mid-point of the drum and at right angles to the axis of the drum itself, so that the drum may be rotated or tumbled about the axis which is typically supported on a support stand.
Rotatable mulch bins of this type have the disadvantage that they are bulky in design, taking up considerable space for storage after manufacture and particularly for transport from the place of manufacture to the point of sale. For example the number of mulch bins which can be packed into a shipping container is extremely limited due to the bulky nature of the bin.
It is a further disadvantage of rotatable mulch bins of this type, that some material placed in .the bins tends to clump together even when the bin is rotated causing delays in the break down period of the grass clippings into mulch.